


Little bit of Fun

by Belladonna229



Series: Invasion of the South [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Cultural Differences, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned is better with numbers, New School, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, School Festivals, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wild Kids, let them be happy, really southern, they deserve love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: With all of the madness that is going on in the United States of America, I think it’s about time we had something to cheer us up. So here is a cute little story about the Southern Students putting on a festival because they all miss their local festivities and are currently on fall break.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Invasion of the South [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Little bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> With all of the madness that is going on in the United States of America, I think it’s about time we had something to cheer us up. So many bad things have happened and it’s getting harder and harder to be proud of where I’m from. From the racists that are trying to hold on to symbols of white supremacy to the conspiracy theorists that are just CONVINCED that Covid-19 is a hoax, and even the everyday Karens who lack the basic human empathy and refuse to wear a mask, the south just feels more and more… evil. And I know that ain’t true; I know that there are hundreds of good people down here. But the silence of the good is deafening.  
> So to cheer up not only myself, but hopefully, y’all too here is a short little story, that hopefully conveys the different cultures, how they blend, and just a bit of the fun we can have without the bigotry and hate. I love you all so please enjoy it.

With all of the madness that is going on in the United States of America, I think it’s about time we had something to cheer us up. So many bad things have happened and it’s getting harder and harder to be proud of where I’m from. From the racists that are trying to hold on to symbols of white supremacy to the conspiracy theorists that are just CONVINCED that Covid-19 is a hoax, and even the everyday Karens who lack the basic human empathy and refuse to wear a mask, the south just feels more and more… evil. And I know that ain’t true; I know that there are hundreds of good people down here. But the silence of the good is deafening. 

So in order to cheer up not only myself, but hopefully y’all too, here is a short little story, that hopefully conveys the different cultures, how they blend, and just a bit of the fun we can have without the bigotry and hate. I love you all so please enjoy it. 

  
  


When Peter walked into the “Mason-Dixion Dorms”, as it was being called, the first thing that hit him was the intense smells. Paprika, rosemary, cedar, and sea salt were the ones he could pick out. The next thing he noticed was the music. He narrowly avoided running into a dancing girl while she was caring a folding table. Everyone seemed to be doing something, which was odd. Most of the time when he came into the dorms, at least one to four people were laying on the couches and chairs. 

Peter noticed two familiar faces out of the corner of his eye. “Cecilia! Maysa!” He made his way to them. “What’s going on? What is everybody doing?”

“Oh hey Peter, didn’t expect you to drop in.” Maysa greeted him. “We’re having a festival on the roof!” 

“An argument broke out last night between a few of the boys about culture in the south. It did not end well.” Cecilia shook her head “But, someone came up with the idea of holding a sort of festival over the fall break, so we’re setting up.”

“Plus! Since most of us are missing our own fall festivals to be here, we figured it’s a nice way to cheer up! So for the next five days, we get to celebrate our heritage just in time for Halloween to bring up the rear and conclude our good time.” Maysa smiled as she bounced on her feet. It kinda reminded him of an excited puppy. 

“Stop bouncing, your hijab is coming undone.” Cecilia grabbed her by the shoulders and Peter took that as his cue to go. 

He was surprised to see how just everyone is working hard. The tables were going upstairs to the roof, the elevator was overrun with speakers and stage equipment, and there was no getting through the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Several sewing stations seemed to have been set up in the dining room while boxes, from parents down south, lined the common room where June and Mary Anne organized and instructed a crew of workers to take each box to the right room. It was like a well-oiled machine. Every piece did their part and everything went smoothly. 

It was all much different than his holidays with May. His aunt would always try to plan something for just the two of them, but no matter how hard they tried it always seems to go wrong sometime after breakfast. 

He wonders what part they might have put him into? Now that he thinks about it, that might be whatever Harley is doing.

“He’s on the roof, Peter!” 

He looks up to see June pointing towards the stairs. She’s completely unbothered as she continues to go through the boxes. 

“Oh. Wait how did you…?”

“It’s the power of a Southern Lady,”

Peter turns to join the flow of people headed up the stairs when someone grabs him by the elbow. The action startles him to the point that he almost hits the person next to him. 

“Woah, Boy. Calm down. Just tyin’ to say you forgot something.”

Everyone is now looking at him expectantly. Like the dumb fool, he is he just replies with. “Um, what did I forget?”

“Um, your manners? Y’all do get taught manners up here don’tcha?”

“I mean, yeah.”

The kid, probably younger than peter, settles him with a look that he didn’t a kid could make, much less use. 

“Um… I mean… Yes, sir?”

“That’s much better. Now, what do you say to June?”

“Thank you, June.”

“Thatta boy. Now go find Harley.” The boy chuckled. 

Peter suddenly felt way younger than he actually was. But he shook off the bad feeling he had from forgetting his manners and made his way to the roof. He was roped into helping move some equipment, but he still got up there pretty quickly. 

Harley, as it turns out, was apart of the crew setting up the stage for their performances. He was testing lights when he got to him. To be honest, Peter isn’t easily impressed. Since the spider-bite, he has seen and done a lot of things that are pretty hard to top. He’s been to Wakanda and met their leading scientist! A scientist that was his age! And a princess to boot! Now, with all that said, he was standing in the middle of what looked like a week’s worth of prep and set up and he was extremely impressed. 

There were booths for games and prizes. A food area had been set up with a chalkboard that said what kind of food was being served for tonight (central and south American for the first night). The stage was probably the most impressive. It looked way too professional for a last-minute festival a bunch of high school students decided to put on. 

Peter could make out some names on a few pieces of equipment, so he guesses that they all pitched in their own stuff. 

“Like what you see?” Harley joked. Peter didn’t even realize that he’d been staring at him. He mumbled a quick sorry before looking around again.

“How long did it take you guys to do this?” 

“Only a couple days. We mostly had to wait on some people’s folks to ship the big stuff like the lights belong to several of the actors or filmer. And you can probably figure that the speakers came from the musicians, but we actually had to scrap together enough money to go by the stage flooring. At first, we all figured that we could just use the tap dancers floor pieces or whatever its called but we couldn’t put them directly on the gravel and not one of them was about to let us nail them together. Not to mention that there simply weren’t enough of ‘em.” 

Harley rambled on about everything they had done and Peter was seriously thinking about kissing him then and there. He looks both tired and proud of everyone’s work. And Peter thought he never looked so hot. 

“... And everyone agreed to invite a handful of New Yorkers that they trust to the last day and have a huge Halloween party. I can’t wait.”

“Wait, they agree to what?”

Harley had a full grin as he quickly nodded. “You heard me, I figured I’d invite your friends. MJ and Ned? I think MJ’s warming up to me. I mean she told me to call her MJ!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'll get the second part up soon.  
> Please take care of yourself. I know it is a really scary time right now, and we don't know what will happen, but please don't let your health (mental or physical) suffer because of it. We will get through this and I hope to see all of you at the end.  
> I love you all and wish you the best.


End file.
